Switched
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: Naruto is tired of always being the one pushed around; so he decides to turn the tables on Sasuke when he is otherwise preoccupied, showing him how it feels.
1. Chapter 1: The Plot

**Summery:** Naruto is tired of always being the one pushed around; so he decides to turn the tables on Sasuke when he is otherwise preoccupied, showing him how it feels.

 **Warnings:** Bondage, language, dirty talk, oral sex, slightly forced sex (no rape, so it's clear), camera, ball/gag, surprise toy, domination and submission

 **It is plenty safe to say that this is for a _MATURE_ audience and _MINORS_ should not read please and thank you.**

 **Not forcing anyone to read this, so if it is not your cup of Joe please do read and flame. The warnings are clearly given in advance so I do not wish to hear it.**

 **For everyone else who wishes to enjoy, please read on further and enjoy.**

 **Switched**

 **Chapter One: The Plot**

Naruto was laying down in the overly soft bed that he shared with his lover, Sasuke. It was late, past two in the morning and the blond still couldn't fall asleep in the darkness; even after their- _activities_ a couple of hours ago, he still felt like he was wide awake and it was starting irritate him to tell the truth.

Sighing, Naruto shifted his gaze over to his lover, a gleam of silver moonlight slipping through the curtains to softly light his angelic face. Sasuke always had a childlike expression when he slept and it was so cute compared to his usual scowl, but even though Naruto liked to look at whatever expression Sasuke had on his lovely face, Naruto loved to see the unguarded ones the most; he was just so happy that he had his best friend as his lover, everything was absolutely perfect...

Okay so he would change one thing...

Sasuke _always_ wanted to be the dominant one, _always_ the one on top and _always_ the one with the control. Naruto was male too dammit, he wanted some action that wasn't just though the backdoor.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he loved Sasuke and everything that Sasuke did for him and the sex that they had... Naruto shivered as he felt his cock twitch at the thoughts that filled his head. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just that he needed some control. Naruto wanted some fairness in their relationship but Sasuke was dead set on not being an Uke, said it was 'not what Uchiha's do' and that's the end of the conversation, no ifs, ands or butt sharing about it unless it was Naruto's.

Well Naruto had a plan to change some things between them and since Sasuke was going to be gone the entire day tomorrow for work and wouldn't be back till late it was the perfect time to put his plan into action, it would give Naruto plenty of time to set up his trap against his lover and hopefully get away with it, Gods did he hope he got away with it.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't just going to agree to flip over so he had to plan a way to get him pinned down and that's exactly what Naruto was going to do.

While Sasuke was gone tomorrow, Naruto was going to go shopping. Thankfully his friends, Sakura and her girlfriend Ino, owned the shop that he was going to and they had worked out a sort of deal for her help of getting some of the supplies. Truth be told, he and Sasuke already had most of the stuff that he needed and wanted to use, but Naruto wanted this to be new for both of them so he wanted to get something different from what they already had and that's where Sakura came in.

Her deal was that she wanted a few snapshots of Naruto's handy-work and her gear on Sasuke. At first he had been leery about giving her pictures, but as he thought about it, he wanted some pictures too... and then he remembered that Sasuke had done the same thing when Naruto had been put in the gear the first time also. He agreed with her terms only saying that there would be no face shots... at least not for her anyway. Naruto wouldn't need pictures to remember what was going to happen but they would be great to have, though he would have to hide them Sasuke or risk destruction...

Naruto, Sakura and Ino had begun planing that day.

He brought a hand up to brush some of the raven locks out of Sasuke's face and smiled when Sasuke leaned into his touch to get more contact, sighing contently even in his sleep.

Yes, Sasuke's face was cute when he slept, but there was a face that Naruto wanted to see more than that and that was the face of Sasuke moaning out beneath Naruto as he fucked him senseless. Naruto wanted to watch as Sasuke's precious control snapped, he wanted to watch as Sasuke got addicted to the pleasure that Naruto was going to give him... he wanted to watch as Sasuke totally lost himself and begged to be given more.

Naruto licked his lips at the mental images that flooded his mind and he felt himself twitch again. He had to stop thinking about this or he would jump his lover now and that would only result in Naruto being the one pinned down and he didn't want that right now. He couldn't wait to finally put his plans into motion and show Sasuke what it was like to be an Uke.

Naruto leaned in gently to peck at Sasuke's lips, smiling again when he saw Sasuke smile too.

Finally Naruto felt his eyelids drooping and closed them as he snuggled up to Sasuke, causing an arm to come around his waist and pull him closer, though the other never woke he was mumbling something about 'mine' and 'stay there' before he calmed and was back out. He wondered what Sasuke could be dreaming about to make him talk.

Naruto pressed his ear to Sasuke's chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his lover's heartbeat as he slipped off into the now peaceful darkness, sleep taking him quickly before he could think of much else.

 **Zer0**

 **Okay, so this chapter is practically the prologue. I have more chapters I just have to finish typing them. I would love to hear what everyone thinks to see if this is any good or not. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope everyone enjoyed themselves enough to stay tuned as the next chapter will be up very soon.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Switched**

 **Chapter Two: The beginning**

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon filling the house and he felt his stomach growl, even as he was laying on it. He flipped the blankets off before flipping to his back and stretching, he raised his arms and pointed his toes downwards, his back aching under him with eyes shut tight. When he stopped everything felt so relaxed .

It was the perfect stretch to start his perfect day and he felt himself smile.

"Hey dobe, what's with the funny face?" asked the rich voice from the doorway and Naruto cracked his bright blue eyes open to look at Sasuke standing there in his black suit and Naruto couldn't help but think how sexy he looked in it.

"Thinking about how I'm going to capture you." Naruto said honestly.

"Wake up, moron." Sasuke said dryly and threw the curtains opens without any warning, putting the bright sun right in Naruto's face.

"Fuck! That wasn't necessary you bastard!" Wailed Naruto and pulled the covers back over his face as he tried to get the spots to clear from his vision. "Dammit, Sasuke..." he growled and whipped at his eyes; the spots weren't going away.

There wasn't any response, but a moment later there was a pressure beside him as Sasuke sat down.

"You really need to get up Naruto. I'll be leaving soon and won't be here to wake you up if you fall back asleep." Sasuke said and Naruto growled but it didn't affect Sasuke any, he pulled back the covers and kissed Naruto's temple. "And you know you'll fall back asleep, you always do." he said with a smile.

Naruto growled again and glared at his lover.

"I was about to get up for your information, but you decided to blind me for some reason." Naruto complained as he sat up fully. "I have things that I want to get done today, I won't fall back asleep."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had three heads and was green with polka-a-dots but Naruto just smiled.

"No, I'm not sick. This is just something that I really want to do, so I'm going to do it, don't worry." Naruto said telling Sasuke the truth without telling the whole truth and with that it wasn't a lie. It really was something that he was gong to do one way or the other.

Sasuke was still looking at him skeptically but he shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

"Fine, but don't make any messes. I don't like cleaning up after your messes." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up after myself today, promise." Naruto said positively and got up from the bed, giving his body one more stretch that left him wanting to sink back down but he didn't let himself and instead straightened up with determination. "So what all did you make for breakfast, I'm starving?" Naruto asked as he stripped himself nude and headed to his dresser. He slipped on a pair of clean boxers before he pulled out a pair of black faded jeans and an orange tank top with black stars on it, he also grabbed his long sleeved netted shirt to put underneath.

Sasuke ignored the strip tease much to Naruto's disappointment and started making the bed, Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't do it, he never did. Especially today, what would be the point once they were back in it later?

"Can't you tell by the smell, idiot?" Sasuke teased as he turned his back on Naruto who had just pulled up his pants and was doing them up with a frown.

"Why do you have to be a bastard all the time? It was just a simple question and you had to go and be a smart ass about it." Naruto said angrily as he finished pulling on the netted shirt and stomped over to Sasuke but he just swiveled out of the way and to the door with a smirk on his face.

"It's so fun to mess with you and you make it so easy too." Sasuke poked before quickly exiting the room and closing the door in an angry Naruto's face.

Naruto stood there in stunned silence with his teeth gritted together before a crooked grin grin took over his features.

It was okay.

Tonight, Sasuke would learn a lesson about his control and trust that he would never forget it.

Naruto pulled the tank top on and grabbed a pair of black socks before slipping those on as well. He tried to smother the Cheshire grin that wanted to stay permanently on his face and even though it didn't feel like it was working, he swung the door open and saw that Sasuke wasn't there, though Naruto hadn't expected him to be.

He made his way down the hallway from their bedroom that led to the living room but on the right before he got there was the kitchen. It had a bar counter that was part of the living room and on the inside was a two-sided sink and more counter space that had other appliances on it. Against the opposite wall was the fridge and a preparation counter for preparing meals and then against the middle wall was the stove. It wasn't a very big kitchen but it was as big as they needed it to be.

As Naruto turned into the open kitchen he saw Sasuke propped smugly against the sink with a cup of coffee gripped elegantly in his pale right hand.

"What a way to hide you pussy, behind something hot." Naruto pushed on trying to aggravate Sasuke as he grabbed his plate and put a couple of strips of bacon onto it.

There was a moment of silence behind Naruto before he was suddenly grabbed and bend over the prep-counter. His plate clattered onto the counter loudly and he was glad that it didn't break into pieces.

"What the fuck is your problem Sasuke, can't take the heat when it's directed back in your own kitchen?" Naruto growled out as he thrust his hips back roughly, purposely hitting his lover's crotch and gained a groan. Naruto could feel a slight bulge press against his ass and he pushed back again.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat before releasing Naruto and backed up all the way to the sink. He grabbed his coffee cup and went to the coffee pot to pour more in.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't do this today. I have a meeting in twenty minutes and the rest of the day is so packed full it's giving me a headache just thinking about it all." Sasuke said rubbing his temples as if he already had said headache and screwed the lid onto his to-go cup. "I won't be back until late, but I'll still text you to let you know when I'm done and on my way back." Sasuke said as he grabbed his briefcase(that was still odd to see) and came back over to Naruto as he picked up the bacon that had been flung off his plate.

"Fine, fine... It's not like I'm going to burn down the house or anything." Naruto said dryly as he faced his lover.

"Yeah? Sometimes I wonder about that." Sasuke said before leaning in and taking Naruto's lips in a soft kiss.

"You're an ass." Naruto whispered as Sasuke pulled away and straightened.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his coffee cup again.

"But you love this ass and you know it." Sasuke said with his smirk still in place and turned to leave. "I'll see you later Naruto." he said and made his way to the front door.

"Have a good day!" Naruto called out trying to sound as chirpy as he could.

Naruto heard a faint 'hn' before the door closed with a soft click signally that Naruto was now all by himself in the house.

Naruto quickly made the rest of his plate, adding the eggs and toast before he scarfed them down and cleaned up the kitchen. When he knew that Sasuke would not be returning he made his way back to their room and to his desk that he had in the corner. Naruto pulled out a drawer completely and then pulled out the secret drawer behind it, pulling out the extra cash that he hid there just for this.

He slid the money into his black leather wallet before he tucked it into his back right pocket and latched the chain to the front of his jeans.

Naruto already knew how he wanted today to go, it was all planned out in his head, now he just had to make it happen.

First Naruto was going to go see Sakura and Ino at their shop because he knew that was going to take the longest time. Those two loved to talk and gossip and right now he was at the center of it.

They were going to want to know everything even though they had already heard the whole plan more times than he could count, though now he was actually going to try and pull it off. Well, try wasn't the right word, it was more along that he _was_ going to do this and the girls loved role-reversal especially when Sasuke was involved.

After that Naruto had planned to have Sasuke's favorite meal ready and a hot bath ready, but after what the bastard had pulled this morning he was starting to think that he didn't want to be so romantic. Perhaps he would skip that part for the next day, Sasuke would probably just want to go straight to bed anyway.

Naruto made his way into the living room and grabbed his keys that were on the hook by the door, he took one last look around the room thinking if there was anything he was forgetting, not thinking of anything Naruto patted his pockets and found everything there. He walked out of the door and locked it behind him before he went to his car and headed into town. He was sure that anybody that passed him thought he was crazy from the grin that was plastered there but it wouldn't go away.

 **Zer0**

 **So here's the next chapter for everyone, did y'all like it? Please review and let me know what you think, it would make me very happy. Please stay tuned for the next exciting episode it will be up shortly.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read this, it makes me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kingdom Club

**Switched**

 **Hello there, hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I know am. I just wanted to say that the _Kingdom Club_ is mine and I haven't heard of it before so if it does belong to someone I'm sorry I don't mean anything by it. Also on the same note any bondage gear I come up with are mine I don't look them up because I want the characters tied up my own way, so again if anything matches stuff out there sorry it's a coincidence and only for the pleasure ;)**

 **I'll stop rambling now I just didn't want to get in trouble or anything.**

 **Enjoy now**

 **Chapter Three: The Kingdom Club**

Naruto walked calmly into the _Kingdom Club_ with such a casual state that anyone would have thought that it was his home; but anyone that was accustomed to the place knew that it was the farthest thing from, though he did come here a little too often. But most of the time it was just to chat with the owners and sometimes he was there to buy like today even if it was the first time that he was buying something for someone else and it gave him a rush that he really kind of enjoyed.

Naruto pushed open one of the glass doors, a chime ringing out in the deceivingly small building. Darkness closed around him as the door closed softly behind him to reveal a dimly lit entrance way that had five mannequins in it, the three that were on the right(two guys and one girl) were showing off different kinds of bondage gear and they were all facing forward to the couple on the left. Two females, one standing and the other was on all fours in front of her. The one standing had on a strap-on and it was laid across the other female mannequins ass and there was a ball gag tied to her open mouth with a leash attached to go around the neck that lead to the standing mannequins hand and they were both strapped up in leather.

Naruto smiled, that had to be Ino's handy-work.

As Naruto got into the main store it all opened up to reveal all sorts of oddities organized neatly on their shelves to make it easier for the guests to find what they needed. In the middle were the DVD's but Naruto didn't want those unless they were of Sasuke. To the right there was a small wall that separated all the 'toys' to give a bit of privacy to the person's selection and there was definitely a selection ranging in sizes, shapes and colors. To the left were all the 'accessories' and there were a lot of them too. Cloths, bondage gear, jewelry, blindfolds, you name it they had it or could get it for you. Then in the very back they had four private rooms, but Naruto would never go in them no matter how much Sakura and Ino say they clean them.

Naruto shuddered.

"Naruto, you came?!" Said a shrill voice from behind him and he turned to see Sakura standing behind the counter in all her pink glory and Naruto noticed that her cheeks were flushed as she smoothed her almost non-existent cloths and then Ino was standing up beside her, wiping her mouth clean.

"Hi Naruto." Ino said as she fixed her hair.

"Are you sure I'm the one that came?" Naruto asked slyly and watched as Sakura blushed deeper and looked away.

"I'm allowed to taste what's mine." Ino said with a smirk as she moved from behind the counter and avoided the slap that Sakura had aimed at her. "I'll be back momentarily; I have to chase out some people in the back and though I can't complain too much for the time they bought me, they've been in there too long." and with that she was off to the back rooms and then pounding could be heard on the doors as the elder woman beat on them.

Sakura cleared her throat and when Naruto looked back at her she looked more composed over herself.

"So Naruto, I assume since your here so early that you've decided to go ahead with your plans for Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked with a smirk and though she was trying to sound professional Naruto could tell that she was about to burst at the seams if she didn't get her information soon.

It was like the woman was having withdrawals or something.

"Absolutely, it's the perfect day today." he said deciding to give her the info she craved. "He'll be gone all day today and won't be back till late tonight. I was going to butter him up, like I said before with the dinner, but he kinda pissed me off this morning so I decided to skip it and just jump him when he comes home tonight." Naruto said his Cheshire grin coming back. "And possibly quite literally." Naruto added when she gave him a perplexed look.

"What did he do this time?" she asked curiously.

"He blinded me with the sun this morning as soon as I woke up, I couldn't get the spots from my vision for awhile." Naruto said grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's mean, why did he do that?" Sakura asked bewildered though it was nothing new to Naruto. He was used to it but that didn't mean that he didn't want a change with it.

"I don't know. He just walked over and threw the curtains open, told me to get up and that he was leaving." Naruto grumbled and looked over at Sakura. "He was being a total bastard this morning." he added.

"Perhaps he has an idea that your up to something?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Even if he did he always takes me wanting to be Seme as a joke and brushes it off. The most he's let me top is when I ride him and even then he keeps things in his grasp." he said a bit bitterly just as Ino came from the back with a couple people behind her. They didn't pay any attention to Naruto and that was just fine, though they didn't look very that they were having to leave.

"What did I miss? Naruto looks pissed." Ino said as she walked behind the counter and leaned against the glass that displayed the lubricants and condoms(which reminded him that he still needed) and crossed her arms over the clean glass.

She must have washed up because she smelled like mint and flowers now and the flowers came from the bathroom hand soap.

"Sasuke was mean to pour Naruto this morning, he blinded him as soon as he woke up by opening the curtains!" Sakura said loudly as she explained to her lover.

"Why?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"He's an ass." Naruto said calmly and thought back on Sasuke's earlier words. "And boy do I love that ass." he added and he felt like the Cheshire was back.

Ino chuckled and grabbed the lube from under the counter that he had already talked to her about and set it on the counter. It was one that had a mint flavor to it and was also supposed to have a cooling feel. He had gotten it before and really liked it so now he wanted to try it on Sasuke.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Ino asked with a smirk and tapped her nails on the glass. She was just as bad as Sakura with the details and he could see the mischievousness in her one eye that wasn't covered by a lock of blond hair.

"I decided that instead of romance I'm just going to pretend that I'm asleep and wait for him to get in the dark room and that's when I'll jump him. He'll probably be tired enough that he'll just want to head to bed and sleep, he won't be expecting me to do something like that, but he is oh so very wrong." Naruto said with a grin that most likely made him look psycho, but he just couldn't help it, his face was just reacting to his thoughts. "I was also thinking of adding a blindfold. Sasuke usually just uses his tie for me but I want something else harder for him to get off and easier for me to get on, provided he's probably going to struggle a bit." He said as he thought about what he would like. "But it also has to be comfortable for him too, I'm not looking to hurt him or anything."

Naruto could practically see the light-bulb go off over Sakura's head before she straightened up to rush around the counter.

"I've got just the thing for you both!" she exclaimed excitedly and took off towards the accessories sections before disappearing behind a rack.

"Oh dear lords." Ino said as she threaded her fingers into her blond hair. "She's been going on for the past week that you needed a blindfold and has been going through our entire inventory to find the right one." She sighed. "She's kinda been driving me nuts with it."

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he looked at her.

"Don't be." She said and smirked. " She lets me test try them on her first." Ino said, sounding a bit far off as if she were remembering what they had done together in their private time, though sometimes they weren't so private; example A when he had entered the store and B when Ino had come up for air.

Just as Naruto was about to say something else, Sakura came bounding back with a small box in her grasp.

"This is the one!" she yelled and held it up for Naruto to see.

It wasn't a very big box and by the picture it displayed he was a bit skeptical and apparently his thoughts were showing plainly on his face as if he had spoken.

"Trust me." she said as she leaned in closer and traced her nails over his spine. "It's better than the picture suggests." She got closer and pressed her lips to his ear. "It blocked out everything from my sight, I couldn't see anything, it was oh so very wonderful. Even though its leather its soft on the inside, its so perfect." Sakura said excitedly and shivered against him. "And when your done using it on Sasuke you can try it out." She added with a smirk and he could swear she rubbing against him.

"I trust you so would you please stop grinding against me now? I mean your girlfriend is _right_ there watching us..." Naruto said feeling uncomfortable as he glanced at Ino who was smirking.

Sakura looked up at him with a smirk and pressed her chest against him fully and through the thin fabric that she was wearing he could feel her hard nipples rub against his arm and he felt like pulling away but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It's okay, Ino and I have discussed it before that we wouldn't mind if it was you, like a threesome." the look on his face must have said everything again because she giggled and pulled away. "But we know that your way too into Sasuke and won't do anyone else." she went back to Ino and leaned against her shoulder. "But we would like to think it would happen even though we know it's impossible."

"Okay, you girls are starting to worry me. What happened to never going back to the guys? When you two got together y'all swore them off and that you two only needed each other." he said confused while looking between the two girls.

They had been dead set on that and it had been obvious that they had only wanted each other.

"We've known you for years Naruto, you've grown on us. You've got a great personality and we love your Uke side, but the Seme side that you've been showing to us through the years and more so recently..." they shivered in unison and then Ino continued where Sakura left off.

"Your dominate side has us on pins and needles, we don't know how Sasuke has resisted you for so long. Your going to make a wonderful Seme." Ino said and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

Naruto looked at the two women in stunned silence for a moment but then he smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, ladies, thanks." he said and went closer to counter so that he could pay for all his stuff.

"That's what it was supposed to be, silly." they said together and then smiled at each other.

"So what do I owe you two today?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet and Sakura interjected before Ino could.

"The blindfold is on me, since I know you'll both like it. I'm also going to give you my discount, but in return I want details and those pics, alright?" she said as rang everything up and then put them into the black bags.

"I told you I was going to do that already, you don't have to remind me." Naruto said with a dry smile.

"I know, it's just insurance." She said and there was a gleam in her eyes that kind made Naruto wonder what she wanted with the information that he was going to give her. Hopefully nothing too crazy. "So with the discount it all comes to fifty-two thirteen." Sakura said as she laid the two bags across the counter.

"I can't argue with that." Naruto said and handed over the money with a smile. "You girls are so good to me."

They smiled and handed him the bags then Ino seemed to remember something.

"I almost forgot." she grabbed something from behind the counter and added it into the bag, all he saw was a small black draw bag and he looked back at her in question. "It's a little something extra that I know you two will like. It drove Sakura crazy anyway." she said and dodged the hand that tried to smother her.

"He doesn't need to know that part!" Sakura exclaimed and Ino just laughed.

"Why not? You want to know his details and I like sharing ours." she said and kissed her girlfriend so that she couldn't retaliate.

Naruto watched for a moment thinking they were going to stop, but by the looks of it they were just getting started.

"Alright, thanks ladies, I'm going to take my leave now." Naruto said not wanting to stay and watch, that wasn't really his thing.

Naruto got to the darkened entrance and then he heard Ino calling behind him.

"Hey Naruto, if you don't want to join us would you think of doing a penis cast for us sometime?" she called out loudly and he could hear Sakura telling her to stop.

Naruto paused for just a moment before he laughed loudly.

"I'll think on it!" he called back and exited the building, hearing squeals behind him before the doors closed and blocked out the shrill sounds.

Girls were so loud, but those two were helpful so he would deal and they weren't always like this. They did have some normal conversations... once in a while.

Naruto walked back to his car with a grin on his face that he was sure made him look like an idiot but he didn't care. He put the bags in the backseat before he got in the front and started heading to the next store to get the things for the dinner tomorrow.

This day was getting better and better by the minute so he didn't mind if looked crazy right now, everyone could just deal with it.

 **Zer0**

 **Thank you all for reading, please please please review, I love knowing what everyone thinks and it makes me happy.**

 **Hope everyone liked this, next chapter will up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wait

**Switched**

 **Chapter Four: The Wait**

Naruto sat the five bags down by the counter after struggling to get the door unlocked and inside with them all. He had been running most of the day and did not feel like making multiple trips back and forth, so he did it all at once, just kicking the door closed behind himself.

Naruto looked at the soft cushioned couch that was facing the T.V. longingly, but shook it out of his head quickly, he knew that if he sat down he wouldn't want to get back up and he had too much to do for that to happen. He picked up the bags again before going around the counter and into the kitchen, he sat the black ones by the open entrance and put the ones with food up on the counter so that he could put them away.

He pulled everything out and put it onto the counter so that it would be easier to put everything away. Sasuke loved tomato's so Naruto had decided to make Italian stuffed tomato's with fresh herbs, beef, sausage and green peppers that he would bake in the oven till they were just right.

Naruto had even gone so far as to get the stuff to make his ice cream, Sasuke loved the ice cream that Naruto made for him. He used espresso liquor to mix into the vanilla bean ice cream, then when it was in the bowl, Naruto added a wisp of whip cream in the middle before drizzling a slight crisscross of heated fudged that he had mixed more of the liquor in. The last thing was that he took a white chocolate bar and saved some over the ice cream to finish it.

Naruto smirked to himself, recalling how he always added more to Sasuke's than the other thought getting him tipsier than he normally prefers, but Sasuke would still eat it anyways and say it was amazing, then the effects would hit him. Sasuke said that a drunk Uchiha was disgraceful because all sense goes out the window... he wasn't too far off with the loss of sense but it wasn't disgraceful, in fact Naruto loved it when Sasuke got drunk, he got kinkier with his ministrations and his dirty talk was beyond lewd.

The even better thing was that Sasuke could hold his liquor pretty well and would still be able to remember everything in the morning, which gained Naruto a punishment sometimes but he enjoyed that too so it wasn't really a punishment or at least not one that was going to work.

Naruto put everything where it needed to be and put the bags in the recycling bin. He gave a small stretch before leaning against the counter, his gaze landed on the black bags that were still sitting harmlessly by the entrance and he went over to pick them up.

Naruto carried the bags into their room before he closed the door and dumped the contents onto the bed. He had gotten quite a few things, plus the girls had given a couple things too, he felt like a kid in a candy store that was just told to have at it.

He looked at the assorted boxes that were now scattered out and decided that he wanted to check out the blindfold to see if it would really work. Yeah he trusted Sakura's judgment but he wanted to make sure that it was just right. Naruto reached for the tiny box and slipped the top open before he slowly pulled the fabric out to look at it.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he turned the blindfold in his hands, studying it. The fabric was indeed soft and as he flexed it he was surprised to find it wasn't as stiff as it looked. He looked at the outside and saw that there were small deep blue stones set into the material around the edges of the mask and it was beautiful. Turning it back over, Naruto thumbed the material on the inside and shivered before lifting it to his face and putting it on.

As soon as the band was around his head all light vanished and Naruto couldn't see a thing. He even ran his finger around the edge to see if there cracks: nothing. As he wore it he realized that there was a sort of ridge on the inside that formed to the wearers face and that's what blocked out all vision.

Naruto slipped the mask off and smirked at it.

'Wonderful.' he thought and tucked into his front pocket for easy access. All he planned on having on was his pants when this happened so he to stash what he needed right away on himself or he would never get to use them.

Next Naruto pulled over another small box and these he knew for the most part how to use. Sasuke had used cock rings on him a couple times before and he actually quite liked them. Sasuke had even worn one on occasion to prolong any punishment he didn't want to end yet. Well they were going to be doing the same tonight, but these were a bit different than normal. They were small rings, maybe an inch in length and the size was adjustable with a buckle strap where he could make it as tight or loose as he wanted and on the inside there was an almost silicone like material that was supposed to feel like real insides. Naruto hadn't been able to say no to it. He wanted to try it out too so he got two pairs. They both were going to be wearing one because Naruto wanted his fantasy to last as long as he could get it to.

Now his eyes fixed to the bigger box before he opened it too. It was the restraints that he had wanted to use on Sasuke and Ino had showed Naruto how to use it a couple of times before so that he wouldn't have a struggle getting it on. It turned out to be simple really, it went around the neck and snapped in the back, then there were two straps that went down the arms before strapping together almost like handcuffs but all made of leather with velvet that would rest against the skin so it wouldn't pull as much.

Naruto wasn't really sure where to put that one yet so he just kept it on the bed for now, he would probably just have it handy as he went. Lastly he picked up the little draw bag that Ino had almost forgotten put to in. He wondered what it could be, so he slipped the strings open and then dumped the object into his hand, his eyes widening at the sight of what was now resting in his open palm.

It was an egg... but not just any egg. It was a four speed, vibrating egg that was more like a rounded cone shape than anything. It wasn't very big, about two inches in length and not even the width of two of his fingers.

They had used toys before but nothing that had vibrated... he wondered what it felt like, what it would do to Sasuke.

Naruto slipped the small blue toy into his other pocket and couldn't wait for Sasuke to get home.

Since he was done with everything he decided that he would go take advantage and lie on the couch for a bit to watch some T.V. before his lover was home.

Naruto ended up dozing off during some dull T.V. shows and awoke to his cell phone chiming that he had gotten a text, so he flipped it open and looked to see who it was.

'Hey, dobe, I'm off and on my way home now. I'll be there shortly.

Sasuke'

Naruto sat up quickly and smirked.

'It's time!' he yelled in his head and then yelled it out loud a few times as he jumped up from the couch and made his way to their room in an almost run, only slowing to open the door without breaking it and closing it behind him.

He was so excited that this was happening that he wasn't even thinking of what Sasuke might do to him after this was all done and he had his wits back in his top head instead of the lower. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to like this at first but as Naruto worked his magic he hoped that it worked out for him in the end. But if Sasuke really truly didn't like it then he would stop, but the fact that Naruto knew that Sasuke was denying just because of his pride...

Naruto wanted to break it...

He stripped off both of his shirts before he grabbed the leather bonds that were on the bed. He made his way over to the corner where he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see him upon coming into the room and then just waited in the silence for his lover to get home.

 **Zer0**

 **Alright another chapter done :) thanks for reading everyone and thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing so I know you like.**

 **Please stay tuned as the next exciting episode will be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Welcoming

**Thanks to the few people have reviewed this and I hope that everyone is enjoying this.**

 **Switched**

 **Chapter Five: The Welcoming**

Sasuke walked into the dark house, he had been able to tell that just from pulling up into the driveway. He figured that Naruto was either asleep or still out, otherwise noise would be blaring out from some sort of anime or video game since it was his lovers favorite past time. But the silence wasn't any confirmation to whether Naruto was home or not.

He hadn't gotten a response back from Naruto when he had texted, so perhaps he was asleep already.

Sasuke didn't really mind where Naruto was at the moment though, so long as he could go to his bed and get some much needed sleep. Today had been extremely tiring and they had even asked to stay _longer_ ,how could he have turned them down though? It was more money on his pay check at the end of the two weeks, giving him more money to spend. He would suck it up for that any day _._ He was ready for it to be over though, he was dead beat.

Sasuke quickly kicked his shoes off at the door before locking it, he then dropped his bag on the couch while he kept moving towards their room. He was even going to skip his shower until tomorrow as he could swear he could hear the bed calling for him to join it. He was even off tomorrow so that was huge plus.

Walking down the hallway he released a sigh knowing that he was only moments away from a relaxing sleep in his comfortable bed next to his lover, but as he was almost to the door he heard a noise as if something had been dropped and Sasuke froze before he got there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out quietly, hoping that his boyfriend would answer him back and save him from an unwanted heart attack, but when there was no response the silence just got heavier and so did Sasuke's want of sleeping on the couch or not at all...

Sasuke straightened up and readied himself. He was an Uchiha for fucks sake and little bumps in the night did not scare him. He decided that it was probably just Naruto tossing around in his sleep like usual and kept going despite his pounding heart.

Sasuke turned the handle to their room slowly before swinging it open. It was silent in the room as he cautiously stepped inside and looked around but the room was too dark to see anything. He then took a glance at their empty bed before he turned to the wall, tugging his tie loose before stripped he his shirt off...

...Wait... empty? That couldn't be right...

Just as Sasuke was putting it together he was suddenly slammed, face first, into the wall in front of him before something soft but sturdy was wound tightly around his wrists and when he tried to pull them he realized that it had been connected around his throat as well, pulling tight when he moved.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to turn his head against the hand that still held it to the wall; but all that caused was for the person to grab a hand full of dark hair and then suddenly a blindfold was being pulled tight over his eyes, blocking all vision and any glimpse he had of his attacker. "Naruto, is that you?" Sasuke tried asking again, hoping that this wasn't really happening to him. There was no way that this could be happening to him...

Sasuke was kept firmly against the wall by a heavy toned body and by the feels of it he didn't have a shirt on. He hoped that was all that wasn't on before he heard a deep husky chuckle from the man behind him,... he didn't get anymore response from the male other than some heavy breathing and silence.

Sasuke shivered more visibly than he would have liked to and hoped the other hadn't noticed.

This really couldn't be happening right now...

Sasuke began struggling against the bonds that were holding him even as they pulled at the one around his neck. It was worth it to get away from whomever this freak was invading his house...

"Where's Naruto!" he yelled in his most deadly voice as he realized that Naruto should have been here. If the blond was awake he would have answered Sasuke's text but he hadn't... and he always responded unless asleep... "Where is he!" Sasuke yelled again and doubled his resolve to get loose but he was suddenly pressed closer to the wall and when he tried to kick his legs out he was quickly stopped by a pair of legs slipping between his and cutting anymore movement he had to offer though it still didn't stop him from trying.

There was a loud smack that resounded through the silence as the man slapped at Sasuke's ass, signaling him to stop and bit his lip to try and hold his groan in.

"Uhh, what the Hell are you doing, you bastard? Let me go!" Sasuke yelled and thumped his head against the wall even though he knew that it wouldn't help accomplish anything.

One of the legs that were still between Sasuke's, suddenly pushed up, rubbing firmly against his junk and he gritted his teeth as the movement pursued, grinding against him in an almost fervent manor. Was the person in heat or something?

The unknown male moved one of his hands to Sasuke's nipple, joining the fray as it began pinching and pulling the hardened nub and since he didn't have his shirt on it was all skin contact, making Sasuke want to shy away from the touch.

What did this person want with him?

"Naruto, if your there, please stop this... I don't like it..." Sasuke whimpered out quietly, all movement stopping as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief didn't last long as the other hand moved down to cup his dick through his slacks and rubbed at it with gentle pressure.

"But your starting to getting erect, that means you like it to some degree, right?" The man said huskily as he rubbed more firmly at Sasuke's forming erection and the bound raven could hear the smirk in his lovers voice even if he couldn't see it.

The words struck at him and he wished that he could look down. When had he gotten hard? How had he gotten hard, he was being molested... he hadn't known it was Naruto...still didn't really. It sounded like Naruto but his voice was so rough and lust filled that it was barely recognizable to his ears even after hearing it for years.

"Naruto...is that really you?" Sasuke asked not really able to believe that it was Naruto that was doing this, that it was Naruto that had bonded him useless and that it was Naruto giving him a hard-on in this type of situation... what the fuck was wrong with him, with them both..?

"Mmm, that's no fun. I didn't want you to know that part yet." Naruto said casually and ground his hips forwards into Sasuke's ass while still palming his front; Sasuke couldn't help the groan that slipped past but there was a growl that followed when he felt Naruto's erection and heard a groan from the blond.

"What the Hell are you doing Naruto? Let me go already, your joke has gone too far this time!" Sasuke yelled, obviously mad, but Naruto just seemed to brush it off like Sasuke was promising lollipops and rainbows instead of punishment, torment and embarrassment.

Sasuke wasn't pleased one bit by the gesture and growled again.

Naruto 'tsked' with his tongue and the pressure of his chest got heavier against Sasuke's back and he couldn't move away from the wall at all now.

"Now that's no way to talk to your lover who's giving you pleasure." Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear before licking the shell into his mouth and nibbling the lobe. "This is no joke, Sasuke, I want you tonight. I want to feel your body quiver in pleasure and hear your moans as you surrender your control to me." Naruto ground out lowly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke growled while making a wiggle motion to try and get lose again but it just rubbed him against Naruto's erection again and the blond groaned.

"There's nothing pleasurable about being tied up and I know your wanting to top me but I am not damned bitch!" he gritted out and he could feel his cheeks heat as he talked about it while being in said situation. This really couldn't be happening.

This time there was silence following Sasuke's statement and he stopped talking because he thought he might choke on the thickness of it. Something was... off about Naruto tonight. He was acting strange, well, stranger than normal. What could be going on under those blond locks that Sasuke had been missing?

"Hm, I wonder what that's supposed to mean about me then?" Naruto said quietly as he ran the hand that had been pleasing his nipples slid down his side before going back up to trail down his bound arms and play with the fingers that were clutched into fists.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto would untie him and let him go so he could bash the blondes head into something hard for pulling this stunt, but there was no such luck of that happening.

"Well think about it. You tie me up all the time and it's extremely pleasurable depending on if you know what your doing and you do. I love it when you restrain me and make me do what you want." Naruto explained as he kept moving his hands around Sasuke's arms and back but not going near the binding, dashing Sasuke's hope of being freed.

"And how would you know what to do to give me pleasure? You said it yourself, your the one always being tied up so how do you think you know what to do for me?" Sasuke said as he tried to push off the wall, but he was just slammed right back into place before he could get very far, not the he could very far anyway without his hands and his legs being pinned.

"Now why don't you stop doing that? I don't mind getting rougher with you,even if you are my Seme and you know that." Naruto said gaining a growl from Sasuke as he wiggled again only to have Naruto practically lie against his back. "And about knowing what to do with you, how could I not? Your my lover and even though your the one always in control I know what you like and where you like it." and as if to add an example Naruto leaned up while placing both of his thumbs into Sasuke's shoulder blades, tracing the strong bones while also grinding his lower half into the ravens ass and rubbing his leg back against a full erection now.

"Nmph..." Sasuke whimpered and pinched his shoulders together as a shudder raked his body all the way down to his toes.

'What was happening to him?' Sasuke thought as he felt his breathing pick up.

"If I can get you to shudder and groan just knowing your spots from being under you, what can I get you to do when _I'm_ the one in control?" Naruto said and licked at Sasuke's neck, trailing his teeth over the wet path.

Sasuke unconsciously rocked his hips back against Naruto before he realized what he was doing and tried to push away from the wall again, but this time Naruto really wasn't having it, he pushed him back and gripped his other hand over the back of his neck, holding him there.

"I said stop that. Don't make me have to tell you again." Naruto said with enough demand in his husky voice that Sasuke stopped moving altogether and if he didn't have this stupid blindfold on, he would have looked up to see if this person behind him really was Naruto or someone who sounded and acted a hell of a lot like him. But with how things were he wondered what could if tried to turn, like he was trying to look...

Sasuke was almost tempted to see but he fought the urge and decided to talk instead.

"What's gotten into you Naruto? This isn't like you." he said staying where he was.

Naruto chuckled behind him and the huskiness in it made Sasuke shiver again and he cursed his body for loving that sound, even now.

"Why Sasuke I don't know what you mean? I've always wanted to do this with you and you know that; you have always turned it away as a joke and as nothing to be considered." Naruto said as he brought his hand back down to the front of Sasuke's pants and rubbed firmly. "Well guess what, I've been considering it and this is what I came up with." he finished and by his tone Sasuke could tell that Naruto was having fun with this.

Bastard.

"Why would you want to do this to me anyway, you love being in the bottom?" Sasuke asked curiously and he felt Naruto shiver against him.

"Mmm, yeah, I love it when you own and control me, feels so dammed good." Naruto groaned out as he thrust his hips against Sasuke's ass again, rougher this time and Sasuke felt himself twitch in the confines of his pants.

"So then what's your deal? If you want to fuck, then unbind me, go bend over the bed and I'll be more than happy to oblige." Sasuke tried to bargain but he seemed to already know that it wasn't going to work.

"Yeah right, if I release you now, all you would do is either beat me to a pulp or fuck me so hard I'd have to go back to school." Naruto was dead serious when he said this, Sasuke could tell by the tone of the blonde's voice, but he couldn't help it and chuckled a bit, the second was the more likely solution, he didn't want to hurt Naruto.

Before Sasuke could make any comment on the situation though, Naruto was pulling down Sasuke's pants and delivering a rather hard slap to the right side of the raven's ass, causing a moan to slip out of Sasuke's throat and he wished that he could cover his mouth, but his hands were still bound tightly behind his back.

"That's not something to laugh about." Naruto growled out and this time he yanked down the black silk boxers leaving Sasuke's ass bare, he seemed to revel in the surprised gasp that Sasuke let out and rubbed a hand gently over the pale skin before he drew the hand back and slapped at it three more times, each harder than the last.

Sasuke was panting as the last hit was made and he bit his lip to hold in any noises that wanted to escape. He opted not to say anything, kind of afraid that his ass would get slapped again, it was starting to hurt especially that last one.

Seriously, what had gotten into Naruto? It obviously wasn't Sasuke. (LOL, I couldn't help it)

Sasuke clenched his legs together the best that he could with Naruto's still between them, stopping any real attempt that he tried to make.

Suddenly Sasuke felt one of Naruto's knees press into the back of his with enough force that he instantly fell to the carpeted floor, grunting at the impact.

One of Naruto's hands wound it's way into silky raven locks before it tightened into a fist before Sasuke's head was being snapped back as if he was looking up at his lover. The hand didn't loosen as Naruto seemed to crouch a bit behind Sasuke, not really touching anymore.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto not to be so rough, but before he could push any words out past his throat he heard Naruto growl and snapped it closed.

"Don't say a word. If I hear anything besides moaning pleasure or my name I'll have to shut you up with a matching gag." Naruto ordered as he ran a finger over the edge of the blindfold to indicate what exactly he meant.

Sasuke gasped quietly when Naruto freed his hands before placing them on Sasuke's chest, softly playing with the expanse of pale skin before the raven suddenly lurched forward at a sharp pleasure that spread in all directions.

Naruto had pinched Sasuke's hardened nipples between the fingers of each hand before he started pulling, twisting and pinching at them until Sasuke was curled in on himself, moaning at every touch that Naruto now delivered.

Sasuke's nipples were just as sensitive as his neck and the fact that Naruto knew all this made Sasuke feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. Especially now that Naruto was using the knowledge against him, turning Sasuke into a writing mess.

It was degrading and embarrassing.

At a particularly rough twist to the hardened nub, Sasuke released a strangled moan and felt Naruto shiver against him before the blond bucked his hips into Sasuke's back, pressing his still clothed erection into Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"Naruto, please stop..." Sasuke said trying to stop this before it went any further. He figured that if he at least said please, Naruto might listen to him without having to resort to the use of the gag. But he was sorely mistaken when he heard Naruto growl into his ear and he shivered with a bit of fear but even though that fear was there it couldn't mask the anticipation that he was starting to feel at what might happen tonight.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's cheek into the wall forcefully with his right hand before growling again.

"I told you, I didn't want to hear any complaint, just moaning, but your dammed Uchiha pride is getting in the way of my plans." Naruto said quietly as if he were almost talking to himself at the end and then Sasuke could hear some rustling and he wondered what Naruto was up to now. "So we're just going to have to stop that loud mouth aren't we?" he added and ran some kind of cloth over Sasuke's cheek gently to let him know what was next.

The realization hit Sasuke that Naruto was going through with this; he opened his mouth to reject but that was exactly what Naruto had wanted Sasuke to do and before he knew what he had done, a thin piece of cloth was being slipped between his parted lips and pulled tight, cutting off any speech that Sasuke wanted to say.

"I said silence." Naruto commanded and he tied the gag off so that Sasuke couldn't get it off.

If Sasuke hadn't had on a blindfolded, his eyes would have widened as he was suddenly picked up bridal style and he assumed carried to the bed. It was confirmed when he was thrown down on it, bouncing once before stilling and waiting, he couldn't do anything now anyway. With his hands bound he could sit up fully and Naruto would stop anything he did before he could get even get started.

Naruto mention his Uchiha pride; if Sasuke was really an Uchiha he wouldn't just lay there and take it and he definitely wouldn't have a straining erection that was pressed so tight against his pants that it actually hurt. All Sasuke was starting to think about was release. Pleasurable sweet release and he was starting to not care how he got it.

So where the fuck was that pride?

Maybe he left it in his other pants pocket. That had to be it, because neither if them were acting themselves and it was kind of freaky.

It was almost like they had completely switched roles.

Now Naruto was the dominating Seme and Sasuke was the writhing Uke.

Sasuke arched his back to get off of his tied hands, but it seemed to give Naruto the wrong idea because there was a dark chuckle from he guessed the edge of the bed.

"Eager now, love?" Naruto said as he crawled up on the bed and straddled the raven's lap, their hips rubbing together tightly causing Sasuke to moan to escape though it was muffled from the cloth.

"Mmpf!" Sasuke groaned out when Naruto started to rock his hips so that they would still have full contact to all the good parts.

There was no space between them for Sasuke to wiggle away from the pleasure that he was receiving and when he arched to try, it just caused more friction to be added to the rubbing and a drawled out moan was torn from Sasuke's and Naruto's throats.

"That's good that your feeling it, because we have a lot more to be done and I'm not stopping for anything." Naruto husked out as he laid chest against Sasuke's before nipping at a spot under the raven's pale chin and he received another groan before moving to an ear and nibbling that too. "All of out friends could come walking through that door right now and I still wouldn't stop tonight." Naruto whispered out as he sat back up and rocked his hips with more vigor.

Sasuke whimpered around the gag and arched up into the feel of his lover moving over him, encouraging Naruto even more.

 **Zer0**

 **So another chapter done and this one finally has some action in it. What will happen to Sasuke once Naruto really gets started? Find out in the next exciting chapter that will be up shortly.**

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed this, thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed, it's made me very happy and I can't wait to hear what others think of this little piece of heaven that had to be shared.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Execution

**Okay so this is starting to run away from me XD its changing a bit from what I had written but I think its going to work out, its not completely different, I just added stuff to help it flow better. So I hope that everyone is enjoying this. I also want to thank y'all for reading so far and thank y'all for the reviews, makes me happy.**

 **I also think that I need to post the warnings again so here they are ('.')V**

 **Warnings:** Bondage, language, dirty talk, oral sex, slightly forced sex ( **no rape, so it's clear** ), camera, ball/gag, surprise toy, domination and submission

 **It is plenty safe to say that this is for a _MATURE_ audience and _MINORS_ should not read please and thank you.**

 **If you don't like don't read.**

 **Last warning!**

 **Switched**

 **Chapter Six: The Execution**

Naruto sat up slowly and looked down at the man that had once been his Seme, but was now writhing against the bed in pleasure from just a few touches and words. It was almost eerie with the changes that were showing through his lover, but then Sasuke was probably thinking the same about Naruto, he had never seen him like _this_ before. Yeah, Naruto could a bit... commanding with his actions, but nothing compared to this.

Naruto looked over his lover's body and saw that his breathing was rapid but as his gaze slid down, blazing blue eyes widened in stunned surprise as he saw what his boyfriend was doing. He had figured that Sasuke would try and scoot away from him when he sat up; but he wasn't, instead Sasuke was grinding his hips up against Naruto's trying to get any type of relief that he could.

Naruto wasn't going to make it that easy for Sasuke get.

He smirked even though Sasuke couldn't see it and reached into his pocket to grab the bands that were tucked there, the buckles clicked together softly as he put them in his hand before he slid off the bed to stand at the edge, hearing Sasuke groan at the loss of contact.

It was time.

"Hey Sasuke, what would you say to receiving a present?" Naruto asked as he played with the holes in the bands making them jingle again with the movement and it caught Sasuke's attention, his head jerking in the direction of the noise though he still couldn't see what it was. "I got one for both of us." he added as he separated the silicone bands making the buckles click again.

"Mmn dnm(What's that)?" Sasuke muffled through the gag and a shiver raked his body, making Naruto grin.

Gods this was going to be amazing.

"Well you see..." Naruto started as he set the bands down on the sheets and placed his hands on Sasuke's calf's while trailing his fingers up the black fabric and feeling the muscles jerk under his touch as he slid them up to the edge, dipping his fingers under the material to feel the heated pale skin that was starting to flush a light pink. "I don't want this little exercise to end so fast, or us for that matter." Naruto added as he quickly pulled off Sasuke's bottom layers when he arched up to get off his hands, baring everything for his sapphire eyes to feast on and he shivered at the sight.

Sasuke was so hard that Naruto could have sworn he it pulsing and the pre-cum that had escaped from the tip had completely soaked his undergarments, the sticky liquid now sliding down between those pale quivering thighs to make his lover a dripping mess and he licked his lips wanting a taste.

"Holy Hell Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out and reached out with his left hand to grasp at his lovers engorged cock, gaining a sharp gasp through the gag and began to pump the hardened flesh with smooth, languid strokes and it wasn't hard with all pre-cum that kept flowing out. "You should see yourself Sasuke... your so hard and wet and I've barely done anything to you yet." he said as he sped up his strokes, licking his lips again as he bent down and licked the tip of that erection, gaining a jerk of Sasuke's hips and a strangled moan. "You really do like this Sasuke, your mouth tells me no but your body..." Naruto removed his pre-cum covered hand, lifting it to Sasuke's face before trailing his wet fingers along a flushed cheek, leaving pale white streaks against the flesh. "That is all you Sasuke, your so fucking excited by this that your completely soaked down here."

Sasuke shook his head in denial which caused more fluid to spread on that cheek as Naruto's hand was still pressed there and he couldn't help but chuckle at the feeble attempt. He leaned his head back down to lick again at that hard pulsing member before swallowing it whole and swallowing.

"Ghnph!" Sasuke moaned out as his whole body jolted up, tensing and then he was cumming down Naruto's throat, the sweet juices sliding down easily into his stomach.

"That was quick Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled away and placed his hand back around Sasuke's still hard cock, giving it feathery light touches.

"Mnph gha!" Sasuke muffled around the gag while trying to wiggle his hips away from the too gentle touch but Naruto wasn't done, not even close.

"I'd stay still if I were you, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said honestly as he picked up one of the bands off the bed and opened the clasp. He stopped moving his hand and was amused when Sasuke thrust his hips up for the blond to continue but Naruto growled and the movement slowed. "I said to hold still, do you want me to pinch it?" he said and tapped the piece against Sasuke's cock, letting him know what he was putting on without telling him out right.

Sasuke pulsed in Naruto's grip and it made the blond eager to finish out his plans with his lover, but he knew that this would extend his fun a bit longer. Sasuke was after all a virgin in this department and he had already cum once.

Once Sasuke stilled completely Naruto smirked. Even if Sasuke was 'Iffy' about the situation he was in he was still going to listen what he was told when it came to this because you really could get and neither of them wanted to hurt the other. That's not what this was about, it was about pleasure and making your partner feel it all.

"Good boy." Naruto praised as he stroked at that hardened heated flesh a few more times. He wrapped the warmed silicone band around the thickness of the base before he put the strap through the buckle and tightened it just enough to block any orgasms that might want to come out. Naruto watched Sasuke closely as he made sure it wasn't too tight and then he buckled it so it wouldn't come undone.

Sasuke shuddered and released a moan that made Naruto start to regret the gag but it had been necessary at the time, his lover could be so damned mouthy at times.

"Do you like that?" Naruto asked wickedly and he ran a finger up the reddening hardness before he flipped it off the tip and watched Sasuke's cock bounce a bit at the touch. Naruto loved watching the reactions that he was getting from Sasuke and wanted so desperately to see more.

It was so amazingly erotic that Naruto pulled Sasuke down some on the bed before pushing his legs apart and kneeling between the pale thighs, fitting between them perfectly.

They really were made for each other.

Sasuke began to panicked at the new action, thinking the worst and attempted to squeeze his legs closed but Naruto knew what he was thinking and held his legs wide open with little effort, he couldn't close them with the blond still between his legs anyway.

"Would you relax Sasuke? You like this part, you always ask me to do this for you." he said, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive organ before he licked at the tip of Sasuke's erection, gaining a smothered gasp when his tongue traveled down the length.

Sasuke loved blow-jobs period. Whenever they had the opportunity, Sasuke would pull him aside and shove Naruto to his knees in an instant; it didn't matter where they might happen to be, they would just find the most secluded area and have it.

Sasuke was such a pervert and he knew it as long as he was on top, but Naruto loved everything that the raven did to him so didn't that make him an even pervert than Sasuke? Naruto shrugged and decided that he didn't care what they were labeled as. They were each others perverts, knowing what the liked and wanted and that turned them on more than anything.

Smirking, Naruto nuzzled the dark patch of hair at the base, inhaling the smell of Sasuke. Naruto loved how his lover smelled, a deep musk with a hint of something almost tropical, probably his body wash though the raven didn't have time to wash when had gotten home today and something that was just purely Sasuke and it made Naruto go wild.

With his nose still pressed into the fine, trimmed hair, Naruto opened his mouth wide enough to lick at the crease between the silicone edge and the pulsing flesh; teasing Sasuke even further as he dragged his tongue up the length and then dipped the pink, wet tip into the little slit before wriggling it and closing his mouth around the head. Naruto knew that it drove Sasuke crazy when he played with his cock like it was a sucker.

Shivering, Naruto bit at the head of Sasuke's cock, gaining a pained groan to escape past bound lips but at the same time Sasuke was thrusting his hips back and forth trying to get more contact and Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he bobbed his head and licked at veins. He wanted Sasuke to be a writhing mess even after the blond was done with him. Naruto wanted so much for Sasuke to never forget this night and hopefully, come back to him for more, and not just for the blonde's ass.

Before Sasuke could get too into the stimulation though, Naruto removed himself from his lover's body completely and watched as he writhed there with the loss of contact then he smirked as Sasuke turned his body so that his front was now pressed into sheets. Though weather it was for contact (even if from the sheets) or to get away or even to off his bound hands, Naruto neither knew or cared at the moment. Sasuke was going to find out exactly how serious Naruto was about always being pushed around and making the raven _his_ tonight.

Even if only for tonight...

Naruto caught hold of sweaty, pale calf's and pinned them down, though Sasuke wasn't really trying to go anywhere, only his upper half was mobile now and even that was limited.

Naruto slid gracefully up the lithe legs of his boyfriend until his chest was lined up with Sasuke's back and then he pressed his chapped lips to a hyper sensitive ear, nibbling the lobe and gaining another groan from the raven.

"Well well Sasuke, I never would have figured that you would be this eager for me already. Even going so far as to turn your back on me..."Naruto husked out deeply, his voice almost unrecognizable even to his own ears.

"Mmnnm!" Sasuke groaned out as if just realizing the position that he had put himself in and shook his head but it was like Naruto hadn't seen or heard the raven because he was soon rubbing his clothed erection into the crease of Sasuke's exposed ass a bit roughly and they both moaned at the feelings that welled up. Sasuke unconsciously thrust his hips back into Naruto's thrusts causing even more friction.

"Fuuck... yeah, I know you want this Sasuke, probably almost as much as I do." Naruto said distractedly as he massaged his fingers over a pale and scarred back (proof of their previous exertions before now) relishing in the sweet noises that came from his boyfriends bound mouth. "That's it, keep pushing back against me." He then slid his hands further down the toned back until his hands gripped at creamy cheeks, pulling them apart and showcasing a beautiful pink hole before he thrust again, able to press more firmly against Sasuke's entrance now.

The rough fabric of Naruto's jeans was beginning to get to Sasuke and he angled his hips higher as he started rocking his hips with more vigor.

Naruto kept moving like this for a few minutes, not realizing that he was starting to piss Sasuke off with the infuriating pace and matching friction. The blond dobe was losing to his own pleasure and forgetting about Sasuke's, so the raven decided to remind him that there _were_ two people here in the room, it's not like he was doll, that he could have bought.

Huffing angrily, Sasuke planted himself as firmly as he could before he suddenly slammed himself back against Naruto restrained cock and moved himself in a way that clearly said to hurry the fuck up.

Naruto halted in his movements and blinked his eyes open to look down at Sasuke's quivering body that was still grinding against him desperately and smirked.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Naruto said gaining a growl from the man beneath him while Naruto just smiled he leaned forward to kiss along his lovers back, leaving bite marks as he went gaining a muffled moan. Naruto looked up at the small noise and his brows knitted together in disappointment. It was about time for the blindfold and gag to be taken off of his lover. Sasuke was making some pretty good noises even through the restraint but Naruto wanted to hear the noises unbound and to see those lovely dark eyes brighten with lust. "I'm removing your facial gear Sasuke." Naruto said in a hushed tone but as he said it he realized that he hadn't taken a photo for Sakura so grabbed the camera that was laying on the nightstand and pointed it at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, look at me real quick and then I'll take everything off." he said and was surprised that the raven actually listened to him and as soon as his was turned Naruto snapped the picture and heard Sasuke growl though he would get over it.

He kept the camera in his hand as he reached his hands out to slip the cloth off that was tucked just above the ravens ears and then he did the same with the gag that was latched onto the collar around his neck.

Once it slipped away, Naruto heard Sasuke take in a couple gasps of air while turning his head to the side to get more of it. Naruto reached under Sasuke's body to grab the discarded pieces so that he wouldn't have to lay on them and tossed them onto the side table, out of the way. They wouldn't be needed anymore right now.

When Naruto looked back at Sasuke after tossing the items he was met with a burning black eye that was flecked with red; showing that the raven was either highly aroused or highly pissed and he snapped another picture before setting the camera down. Since he wasn't being yelled at yet he was assuming that it was the first. At least that's what he wanted to believe, he didn't want to get his ass handed to him yet, but he knew that it would be coming sooner or later. He hoped for the latter.

"Are you ready for me Sasuke? I want to hear your voice now." Naruto husked out as he lie his body over the ravens; moaning when their burning flesh scorched the other. "I want to hear you moaning out my name in the throws of pleasure. I want to see you writhing on our bed where you normally have me." Naruto said as licked at the sensitive skin of the raven's neck before licking up to his ear and pulling on the lobe with his teeth, gaining a violent shiver and breathy moan from Sasuke. "And you want to know what else Sasuke? I want to see you in total submission under me tonight, with you fully enjoying it and you will enjoy it, you already are." Naruto said hotly as he started to inch his way down the pale body, making brief contact with some of Sasuke's sweet spots just to hear the wonderful sounds that his lovers made.

Sasuke didn't normally let Naruto touch his sensitive spots. He feared that it made him unmanly but Naruto begged to differ.

Naruto was an Uke after all, and fuck, he loved it up the ass just as much as he loved kicking it on the field. If being an Uke and being sensitive made him unmanly and weak then he would be as useless as Sakura had been before she quit and went into the retail business with Ino, and that definitely wasn't the case.

Sasuke was going to find out just how manly he could be, because a man had needs and when his lover was denying him from those certain moves it tends to make him a bit... cranky.

Naruto smirked wildly, his fangs baring as he swiftly pushed Sasuke up onto his knees, forcing the ravens cheek further into the silk sheets as his hands were still behind his back and not able to support him.

The blond licked his lips, loving the sight of Sasuke's pale ass hoisted up in the air and waiting for whatever Naruto wanted to do with it.

 **Zer0**

 **Ookay now. I'm hoping that everyone is liking this. Please please please review and let me know what y'all think and I'll give out cookies. Yes I'm bribing for reviews but I really like them so if you do any flavor and I'll pass it out.**

 **Please stayed tuned for the next exciting episode it should be the last if not there will be one more so not much longer till the end.**

 **Thank y'all for reading.**


End file.
